


When It's Real

by PrinceofDarkness15



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Is Still In Love With Rey, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Eventual Romance, F/M, Heart-to-Heart, I'm Bad At Tagging, Protective Ben Solo, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Tags May Change, reconnecting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22261309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofDarkness15/pseuds/PrinceofDarkness15
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

_Holy Fuck!_ Ben thinks as he stares at the young brunette sitting opposite him at the conference table while the rest of the board committee members take their seats. It couldn't be, could it? _Nah, she's never cared for this kind of life-style. New York City life-style that is._

"Rey?" He whispers across the table, just loud enough to get her attention.

At the sound of her name being called out at random, her hazel eyes immediately find his. Instantly, she's throwing into a state of absolutely shock. 

"Ben?" She blurts out, causing several of the committee members to give her some very cross looks. "Oh my God! Benjamin Organa-Solo, is that you?!"

"Yeah!" He laughs as he gets to his feet.

It's a matter of seconds before Ben has her in his arms, squeezing her tightly. _Holy shit, how is this even possible?! How is she even here right now?!_ Seeing her _here_ at First Order Holdings, in a meeting, of all things was surprising---but after a ten year gap---it was massively insane. 

"W-What are you doing here?!" He asks her the second they break apart. 

He's still gives the warmest hugs and she realizes now just how much she's actually missed them. Gazing up at him she sees that he's ditched the boy-next-door flannel long-sleeve, ripped blue-jeans and those God awful worn-out Converse sneakers and settled on for something a tad bit more formal: a tailored suit. Needless to say, he cleans up really nice. 

"I work for the share-holder that your boss is trying to merge with." Rey answers him, nervously. 

"Resistance Corp?" Ben grimaces slightly.

He's definitely heard of Resistance Corp's reputation from his boss Snoke, but, doesn't speak much on it with his fellow peers. There's already enough stuff stirring the pot and he has no intention of getting himself mixed into that drama. However, he it is nice to finally see a familiar face.

Ever since he moved to the Big Apple, it had been rather difficult to make new friends, especially with this new exotic lifestyle he was living.

Snoke had properly introduced him to everyone on the board committee and while he enjoyed their enthusiasm to put First Order Holdings on the map, he did wish he could meet people more around his age. Not that there was anything wrong with playing golf at the country club on the weekends with the big-boys, he just couldn't see himself doing that day-in-and-day-out.

He _yearned_ for more. Not that Rey was here with him---it was just like _old_ times. 

"Yes." Her smile is small as she says it, and that childhood shyness he was so accustomed in his youth, returns. "I took your advice about "expanding my horizons" and left home about a year ago and saw an opportunity with this company---"

Ben can't help but laugh at her response and it makes him realize just how much he actually missed Rey. Ten years was far too long. He was just thankful that he was being given the opportunity to get reacquainted after all this time.

"I just can't believe you're here, in New York, in this office, of _all_ places!" says Ben in disbelief. "I mean this city is big enough to swallow you whole. Are you sure you didn't take the first train out of that one-hick town and follow me?"

"I'm pretty sure."

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen!" 

"Listen, the meeting's getting ready to start. We'll grab lunch afterwards and catch up some more, okay?" Ben addressed before making his way back around the table to his seat.

"Ben, wait, I already had plans to--ugh, great, he didn't hear me---" Rey muttered under her breath.

Nevertheless, he finds it exceedingly difficult to keep his mind focused on the charts and diagrams that are being presented on the Smart-Board. Watching as she twists the ends of her dark-chestnut curls around her fingers, over-and-over again, brings back some very old childhood memories.

Rey Andor was that girl--- _the_ girl, the one he spent years pining over and regrettably the one he left behind to chase a dream he thought he wanted. But all he really wanted was _her_.

Out of all the regrets he had, leaving his best friend and the girl who had completely stolen _his_ heart behind, was the worst. In fact, in the ten years since he had last seen her, it was still the one thing that kept him up late at night. Now, with her here, it could very well be the opportunity for him to turn things around between them.

However, nothing was completely the way he remembered it. _She_ wasn't the same person he remembered.

Just as soon as the meeting had ended and the merge set-in-motion, it was almost as if Ben had envisioned the whole thing happening inside of his head, because, the second he stepped out into the hallway, Rey was no-where to be seen. 

_Damn it!_ Ben curses under his breath as he literally looks over the countless parade of both women and business men making their way towards the elevators. At last, he spots her! _You can't hide, Rey._ _Not from me!_ Though, just as he makes to step towards her, he's immediately taken aback by the handsome man in the charcoal grey standing next to her with his arm wrapped around her waist.

 _Okay, so she’s made some new friends during the year she’s been in New York, it happens._ He can’t blame her for wanting to have a social life outside of her work after leaving the small town of Chandrilla, can he? But it’s the rather affectionate and over-the-top kiss on the lips that comes immediately afterwards that about does him in.

At that exact moment he feels his heart shatter into a million tiny little pieces as it's breaks into razor-sharp shards onto the stone-cold concrete floor below his feet.

_Well, so much for being given an opportunity to really turn things around, Solo!_

Yeah, it hurts---it stings a little, okay it stings _a-whole-fucking-lot,_ he’s not going to deny that, but Ben doesn't let it really get to him as he pushes past the agonizing pain and makes his way over towards her and her male companion. Either way, he's promised her lunch and plans on keeping that promise.

Now whether Mr. Fancy-Pants, here, in his thousand dollar tailored suit chooses to tag along is completely up to him, though, Ben is secretly hoping the guy totally gets lost.

"Oh, Ben! There you are!" Rey says in a all smiles as he approaches her. "I was starting to think that I might have missed you on your way out to lunch. I wanted to introduce you to someone. This is my boyfriend, Poe Dameron. He's an executive at Resistance Corp and is going to be joining us for lunch, if that's okay, of course?."

“Hi, it's nice to finally meet you, Ben.” Poe says, extending a hand towards Ben. 

_And there is it!_ The one word that makes him both want to vomit and hurl himself off the nearest skyscraper at the same time. 

"No, no, why should I mind?" Ben grimaces, firmly shaking Poe's hand. He makes sure to squeeze his hand as hard as he can--it pleases him to hear Poe's fingers popping slightly under the pressure. "Any friend of Rey's is a friend of mine." 

"Rey's told me an awful lot about you in the short amount of time that we've been together." Poe laughs as Ben reaches forward and pressed the elevator button.

"That's funny." says Ben, pausing for the briefest moment, turning to look at Poe square in the face. He hopes what he's about to say next unnerves the guy. Whether he realizes it or not, he's swimming in shark invested waters and Ben is ready to take a large chunk out of him. "She's _never_ mentioned you."

"Oh, well, you know, I'm sure it's just---" But Poe doesn't finish the rest of his sentence. Instead, he runs his fingers through his slick-gelled hair. 

There's an awkwardness that lingered in the air as the two grown men stare blankly at one another every now and then. Each seemingly fighting an intense battle within their own head. That's when Rey intervenes, hoping to defuse this growing tension, and immediately begins to tell Ben the story of how she and Poe met.

Needless to say as the double-doors open, Ben finds himself now wishing that he hadn't suggested this. There was no way on this good, green, Earth, he was going to be able to just sit there and tolerate seeing their lovey-dovey, mess! 

_Just grin and bare it, Solo, just grin and bare it!_

* * *

Once they get settled at their table in the restaurant, it's just as bad as Ben predicts it would be. Poe's hands are running all over Rey's body, from her shoulders, to her arms, to her thighs, (affirmative, after ducking under the table when Ben accidentally drops his silverware onto the floor). He's never seen a more sickening sight.

In fact, he comes close to telling them to get a room, but, is saved when Poe excuses himself to take a quick phone call from a client. Finally, a moment's peace! Ben thinks as he turns to look at Rey. Fuck, she’s as beautiful as he remembered. 

"Great guy." He murmurs as he reaches across the table for his ice-water. 

"He is." 

The cool, crisp taste of the frigid water soothes the scratch in the back of his throat, but, it doesn't take away the uneasiness of his feelings. Ben Solo had loved Rey Andor all his life and to see her in the arms of another man, smiling and laughing---looking so deliriously in love. Well, it broke him.

"Well, now that we have a free moment to ourselves, let me ask you this....." He began fiddling with the ice-cubes in his drink with his straw and looking at anything but Rey. "....how come _"we"_ never, you know? As I recall, we did share a kiss or two under the school bleachers back in the day."

"We were ten years old then, Ben. We didn't know any better. Not to mention it was horrid game of truth or dare if I recall." said Rey with a quick shake of her head. Even in this dim light, Ben could see the color rising in her cheeks. 

"But for those first ten seconds, I think you actually enjoyed it." Ben said with a quirk of a smile growing across his face.

"Yes, but if I recall, I slapped you square in the face just as soon after it happened." Rey went on to add as she grabbed for one of the tiny rolls that were in a basket in the middle of the table.

Breaking it apart, she couldn't but begin to giggle. He _loved_ that laugh of hers. If he could, he'd give anything to be able wake up to it each and every morning. Looking over his shoulder and seeing Poe make his way through the crowd towards him, that sunlight was quickly replaced by a dark cloud.

He'd never be able to do it---not as long as Poe Dameron was in the picture, that is.

"Sorry about that." He apologized just as soon as he slid back into the booth next to Rey. "Clients, you gotta love them when they call during the most inconvenient times."

" _Clients,_ apparently aren't the only ones who come at the most inconvenient times." Ben muttered exaggeratedly under his breath. 

"So...." Poe exclaimed as he began drumming his fingers across the table. "....what have I missed? Have you ordered already yet, babe? I'm _fucking_ starving! All those long hours and meetings can make a grown man hungry, am I right, Solo?" 

Ben surveyed him over the top of his menu with vengeful eyes, though he was also secretly wishing something awful as someone's plate of food mysterious toppled onto that perfect head of his as well. If his mother, Leia, was here right now he knew that she'd surely put her two cents into it.

_Shame on you, Ben Solo! Shame on you! Have you no shred of human decency?!_

The little green monster also known as jealousy was a trait that ran a deep rivet in his family's name, just ask his grandfather, Anakin Skywalker. His own father, Han, was the exact same way when he had first met Leia during his college years. Maybe it was just a _Solo/Skywalker_ thing, he couldn't really quite explain it to people.

But one thing was certain, when they loved.....they loved _hard._ Like _really_ hard.

If Poe really thought he was being clever or funny, Ben had to inform him that it wasn't working in his favor. Though, not to be rude in front of Rey or cause a scene he simply nodded and returned to glancing at his menu. 

"No, we haven't." Rey answered as she too glanced down at her menu. "Ben, what are you thinking of getting?"

Puffing out his cheeks and exhaling deeply, Ben turned the menu over and ran his index finger down the middle and replied lazily. "I'm thinking of the rotisserie chicken breasts with gravy and three sides. And even though, I'm on a lunch break---a huge ass glass of wine sounds pretty _damn_ good too."

"Ben, can you do that?"

Snorting, Ben leaned back in his seat, casually propping his arm up across the back-rest of the booth, smirking sensually in her direction. "I'm an _executive_ Benjamin Organa-Solo of First Order Holdings, apprentice to Kenneth Snoke. I can do whatever the _fuck_ I want."

"Snoke must have immense trust in you to allow drinking on the job. Poe would probably be fired if he tried something like that.." She addressed with a weary smile on her face.

"He does." Ben nodded once. "He knows I'm not going to go and fuck up my reputation, which, I've spent years tirelessly building up to mine and his satisfaction."

It was arrogant, it was cocky, but, how else could be properly describe it without watering it down? It had taken him years to build up his credibility and earn a spot next to Snoke. You do what you must in order to get the job done.

Ben learned fairly quickly, that's how things were done First Order Holdings and anything less wasn't accepted. Snoke had a certain way of doing things—and he expected all of his employees to follow that same example or else. 

At first it crippled him, undermined him, but with time it only made him stronger, more alert. Snoke was wise and no fool. He knew exactly what he was doing and how to run a company properly. In fact, now that he had been under Snoke's care and supervision for the past nine years, he honestly couldn't imagine himself going back to the way he used to be.

The old Ben Solo was boring, lacked any imagination, and constantly hid behind his former shadow-self for comfort. That Ben Solo is now..... _dead._ He's gone. _Personally, good riddance to that lame boy from Chandrilla—I hated who I used to be. Now, I feel like a God!_

"Important to him, are you?" Poe then asked, his brows furrowed.

"Yeah, you could say that I'm _exceedingly_ important to him and the company. In fact, I have a mind to think if I keep going on this track, Snoke might appointment me Senior Executive before the year is out. Right hand man. And who wouldn't love that position, right?" 

_There you go, executive Poe Dameron of the Resistance Corp. I certainly hope that puts a little bit of an damper on your all Alpha male parade!_

And it seemed to work, at least for a little while, that is. Poe sat mostly in silence eating his lunch, occasionally checking his phone for any incoming calls or texts from clients. This gave Ben all the opportunities in the world to steal glances at Rey.

And boy did he steal, and steal and steal. In fact, he drank more of her in, in the span of fifteen minutes than he had in ten years. He _wanted_ her. God, did he _want_ her.

It was like a _dire_ need to breathe. To feel crisp, exhilarating air circulating throughout his lungs.

No measure of time could ever persuade him of it, either. Not five, ten or even twenty years could. From the time he was six to the ripping age of thirty now, he had eyes for only _one_ girl and she was sitting directly in front of him. So what was the plan to win her over? That's just it, there was no clear-cut plan. 

_Roll with the punches, Solo! You kissed her once. You can find a way to eventually do it again!_


	2. Chapter 2

Clouds of gray and white rolled in, bringing with it heavy rain. After paying the bill for their meal, Ben followed in behind both Rey and Poe outside staying under the restaurant's tent-covered entrance to keep dry. _So this is the part where we say goodbye, huh? Hopefully just for today and not for another ten years!_

"Well, we and had better get back to the office. God knows, Ackbar, is probably up to here...." Poe pointed to the space just below his neck. ".....with client calls."

"Um you go on ahead, okay, sweetie?." Rey stated as she turned to look over at Ben. Clearly, this conversation wasn't over and Ben felt as if he was hovering two feet off the ground. "I'll grab a taxi and meet you back there."

"Okay. See you there." Poe said with a smile before leaning in and kissing Rey on the cheek. 

Ben couldn't have been more relived to see him disappearing into a taxi and out of his sight. He hoped he didn't come off as rude or uncouth back in the restaurant, because, he couldn't deny the truth when it was right in front of him. Poe Dameron was indeed a good guy and he seemed to care a lot about Rey and her well-being.

However, his selfish-desires were his own selfish-desires. He wanted Rey to be happy, of course, by all means, but he _wanted_ her to be happy with him. Pushing her falling hair behind her ears, Rey smiled brightly up at him.

"Walk with me for a minute." She said holding out her hand towards him.

"What? In this? It's pouring!" said Ben aghast. 

Reaching into her purse, Rey pulled an out umbrella and popped it open and said sarcastically. "Good thing I always come prepared for things like this. Anyways, the Ben Solo I once knew wouldn't hesitate. He'd walk with me rain, sleet, hail or sunshine. So, which, Ben Solo are you? The executive or the boy back from Chandrilla?"

Cocking his jaw, Ben ran a nervous hand through his thick mane of disheveled black hair. "Well, when you put it that way, I guess. But what about your job? Don't you have to get back?"

"Well, don't you?" Rey questioned, lifting her eyebrows at him. 

This _new_ and improved Rey Andor (because let's face it, Rey Andor from Chandrilla would _NEVER_ )--this instigator Rey Andor--whom he found to be even more incredibly sexy as time went on was certainly grabbing at his attention, as well as the ragging hard on he was currently fighting in his trousers.

_A full on erection in the middle of Manhattan---sure, nobody's going to notice that---or at least, I hope not!_

Maybe there was time, that is if they could make a quick dash to his place on the Upper East Side, have themselves a long-over due quickie and be back before anyone notices? Ben could make quick work of it and have it turn into some of the most intense, mind-blowing sex she could ever have.

For _her_ he'd do that---for _her_ he'd do anything she asked him too.

"You know, seeing _you_ again, after all this time.....it makes me question why I ever left in the first place."

"Yeah, speaking of, which....." Rey began as she wrapped her arm tightly around Ben's as they strolled down the street together under her tiny blue and white polka dot umbrella. ".....why, didn't you ever come back?"

The chilly November rain hitting the back of his neck suddenly didn't bother him anymore. He had his girl even if it was only temporarily. She was _here_ and she was with _him._ Now he just had find a way to somehow make things permanent. She'd already done half the work herself--following him all the way to New York, which, still shook the hell out of him. The rest of it was left up to him.

"You _know_ why." He told her just as they rounded yet another corner. "Chandrilla held no future for me. If I hadn't left, I would have ended up just like my old man. Working at the hardware store, not making a thing---not even really _living._ "

"But we could see each other every day whenever we wanted to." said Rey leaning against him. "I _missed_ you, Ben. When you left, that the hardest thing for me."

"I know and I'm sorry, but, listen, we can be together now... _anytime._ " He murmured, kissing the top of her head. 

"I don't think Poe would really see it that way." She teased. 

"I'm not worried about him." Ben told her quickly, pulling her close to him. "I was friends with you way before he came into the picture and I have no intention of going anywhere any time soon, so, he's just going to have to suck it up and deal with me."

“I’m sure he will warm up more to you once he gets to know you better.” 

“Yeah, maybe.” 

Truth be told, Ben really had no interest into getting to know Poe “better” as Rey had so kindly put it to him. In fact, if this happened to be the first and last time he ever saw him was just peachy. Just something about it rubbed him the wrong way, but, for her he would try. Before going their separate ways, they agreed to exchange phone numbers and meet up again the following weekend for lunch—this time alone and unaccompanied by Poe.

“Well, I guess I will see you this Saturday.” said Rey as she added Ben’s cell number to her contacts. 

“Okay, sounds good.” 

Reaching for in for the hug he wanted to take opportunity to make last as long as possible. He inhaled her, breathed her in as if it might well be the very last time he’d see her. Ten years was too long. Far too long. Ben quickly made the decision to remedy that. Poe Dameron might have stepped in whenever he was unable, but, now it was time for the king to steal back his crown. 

“It’s good to see you again, Ben.” said Rey the second they broke apart. “It’s been as they say, far too long.”

A heartwarming smile broke across his face. It was nice to know even after all this time some things never changed. His father, Han, used to say something similar to his mother, Leia. No matter how much they fought, or how long he was away. She always hated watching him leave. Ben recalled their moments as a child and remembered the heartfelt words that where shared between them.

 _That’s why I did it, so you’d miss me._ And her reply was always the very same. _I did miss you._ Looking down at Rey that was the kind of love he hoped to give to her. A love that transcends the very testament of time. 

“It has. It really has.”

“Well, I think I’ll grab a taxi the rest of the way cause the rain doesn't look like it's going to lighten up anytime soon. Do you want a lift back to your office?” Rey asked just as she moved to the edge of the sidewalk and held out her right hand to call a incoming taxi. 

“Nah, I’ll be all right. Here, before you go.” Ben said as he reached into his back pocket for his wallet. “Let me at least get the fare for you.” 

"No, you don't have to do that, Ben, really!"

"Please, it's the least I can do, Rey." said Ben dismissively as the taxi came to a screeching halt directly in front of them. Leaning down Ben told the driver where to go and then handed him a few dollar bills before turning to Rey once more. "Getting wet, right?"

"Thank you, Ben." Rey smiled standing up on her tippy-toes and kissing him on the side of his cheek. It burned like fire against his skin---as did everything else.

He watched as she disappeared into the taxi and out of his sight. Somehow, deep down he knew this wouldn't be the last time he saw her. She had _willingly_ followed him here to the city and that had told him more than he needed to. Their story, whatever that consisted of, clearly wasn't over. Not by a long shot.

* * *

Rey was filled with so many emotions and thoughts as she stepped off the elevator and began making her way back towards her office. Benjamin Solo had definitely changed. He was no longer the shy boy from Chandrilla, but a man who was on a full-blown mission. She had to admit-- _she_ found it _sexy._ He had traded his boyish-looks for a neatly tailored suit and a truly grown up personality.

What kind of woman would be able to resist that? She hoped his girlfriend, if he had one that is, wouldn't mind him catching up with an old childhood friend.

"You took your time getting back!" came a sharp female's voice. Turning around she saw her co-worker, Rose Tico standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips and a very cross look upon her face. _Great, what have I done now?_ Rey wondered as she crossed the room towards her cubicle. 

"Sorry, Rose." Rey apologized as she pulled off her trench-coat and tossed it over the back of her chair. "I guess I just lost track of the time."

"Lost track of is putting it _very_ lightly, Miss Rey Andor." said Rose sardonically. "So what kept you this time?"

"Well, the merge went smoothly, so thanks for asking, but, if you really must know---I-I ran into an old friend of mine from back home. A _very_ old friend."

"Like are we talking about your Chandrilla home?" Rose asked in a skeptical voice. 

"Yeah....that Chandrilla. From Georgia" said Rey with a firm nod as she sat back down at her desk.

The light-air about her voice was something Rose immediately picked-up on. Whoever this "mystery" friend of hers was, there was clearly some unresolved tension between the two of them and it reeked sexual in so many ways. Pulling a chair from an nearby empty cubicle, Rose immediately wanted to get the whole story---the whole picture and wasted no time in bombarding Rey with endless questions.

"His name is Ben. Ben Solo." 

"Is he cute?" Rose asked, because you know, things like that were obviously important in conversations of this nature. 

"He's decent and whatnot. Although, he's got the thickest mop of hair I've ever seen on a human being." Rey replied as she began twisting her fingers around her loose curls.

A trait she always did whenever she started to get nervous about something. Ben used to say he could spot it from a mile away in their youth, because after all the hair-twisting, came the nail chewing and the uneasy crossing and uncrossing of her long slender legs. 

"So what's he doing here in New York? Does he work close by or just visiting?"

"He works for First Order Holdings. Apparently, he's an executive there now---I mean---I haven't seen or really thought about him much in the last ten years since he left."

"I wanna see a picture of him!" said Rose excitedly. "Do you have a recent one?"

"No, but I'm sure there is one of him on their main web-page, let's see here---" Rey began as she clicked her mouse on her company's GOOGLE account and began typing in First Order Holding's in the search engine. A few clicks here and there and she managed to pull up not only their website, but also a list of their employees as well. 

Ben's of course was up front and center on the site. It even had his name and position for the company in bold print underneath: **_BENJAMIN ORGANA-SOLO: EXECUTIVE_**

"Wow, he's--he's---he's oh wow!" It was all Rose could say as she glanced at the sharp black and white photo of a handsome young man with unruly dark hair in his late twenties, early thirties. "Girl, please for all that's holy on this good Earth, please tell you've fucked him?!"

"What?! NO! Are you kidding me?! Hes's my best friend!" said Rey aghast. 

"A best friend who looks that damn good---" Rose said pointing to the computer screen. "---and you haven't fucked his damn brains out?! What the hell is wrong with you, child?! No, no, here's a better one for you, okay?! Why are you dating Poe Dameron when you could be fucking _all_ of _THAT?_!"

"We've kissed..... _.once_ , but that was a really, _really_ long time ago." Rey told her swiftly. She didn't want Rose getting the wrong idea here.

After all it was during a personal "truth of dare" game between two young and irresponsible kids with nothing better to do. But that was a whole different story she didn't really want to get into her with her co-worker. 

"And you two never---even as _teenagers?!_ "

"He was like an older brother to me, Rose! Thinking of even sleeping in the same bed with him would be like fucking my own sibling, that is if I ever had one!" Rey exclaimed not even aware that her voice was now rising. 

"But he's _not_ your brother, Rey, that's the whole point!" said Rose trying to explain the severity of the situation. "Are you seeing him again after today? Cause, you could very easily rectify that little situation if you really wanted to."

Annoyed past the point of no return, Rey gave in and told her that she was indeed seeing Ben again that coming weekend for lunch---without Poe's knowledge. And of course, Rose took it upon herself to explain this would be the perfect opportunity for two very old friends to become better acquainted with one another after a near ten year separation. Didn't she realize sleeping with Ben, her best friend, could be the worse possible thing to do? 

“Why would you even want me to try to sleep with him, anyways? I’m already dating someone who I care about—“ 

“Who you _really_ need to dump, no offense. Poe is more like the safety net, the guy you settle for because the one you wanted got away.” Rose addressed, raising her hands defensively. “And you need to hop on that Ben Solo train and let it take you for one hell of a ride, girl, I’m serious!” 

“ROSE!”

"You cannot sit here and tell me you don't think the's fuckable or haven't had a thought of what it would be like to fuck him?" said Rose, narrowing her gaze at Rey. This is what Rey had desperately wanted to avoid: the attention. "Anyways, most guys who have been friends with a girl _this_ long usually have some unresolved feelings for them."

"Ben is just an old friend from my home town, that's it!"

"Okay, whatever you say, girl. Whatever you say." said Rose in disbelief before she returned to her desk. 


	3. Chapter 3

Rey's conversation with Rose lasted not only for the remainder of the day, but, also for that entire week. It was a relief to finally get out of there on Friday evening so she could go home and relax with her cat, BB-8. Though, she was looking forward into catching up with Ben the following day, it did leave her questioning a lot of things about their friendship.

Could Rose have been right about ninety-five percent of it? Did Ben really be harboring romantic feelings for her even after all this time? More than once that night as she settled into her bed did she think of confronting him about it.

But the last thing she wanted was to loose him or the bond they shared.

"BB-8...buddy......" She sighed as she began scratching the fluffy orange and white cat behind the ears. "....you're so lucky you don't have to deal with things like this-- _human things_. All you have to worry about is having enough food/water and the best spot in the apartment to get your sixteen hours of sleep. What do I do, little-buddy?"

BB-8 merely stretched out his long furry limbs before curling up into a ball next to her and drifting off to sleep, purring loudly as he did. 

"Yeah, that's what I thought you'd say." Rey said in a defeated voice as she fell back against the pillows.

It was bad enough that she was already keeping heavily-guarded secrets about her past with Ben from Poe as well. When he called earlier asking if she would like to spend some time with him at his family's estate, she politely declined. He was surprised, of course, but being the understanding guy that he was---he knew she had been under a lot of pressure as of late. She was overdue for a break.

_The girls wanted to have a little get together of their own this weekend and Rose asked if I would join her and her sister and Kaydel for a little spa time, so....._

_Hey, i get it. Don't worry about it, doll. Knowing me I'd probably be tied up with work the whole time, anyways, which, really wouldn't be all that fun for you. Ackbar's really cracking down with the investors here lately._

_Sounds like you could use a bit of a break yourself._

_We'll go down to the beach one weekend when I'm not tied up or something. I'm sure my cousins wouldn't mind if we used their beach-house for a few days. I'll call them once I get to the estate and see what I can find out. In the meantime, rest, go have fun with the girls._

_You're the best, Poe. I love you!_

_I love you, too!_

Keeping Ben completely out of the mix was smart, but, the more she thought about it, the more she worried about Poe discovering the truth about where she was really going. Lying wasn't her specialty and she hated resulting to those measures, even, if Ben wasn't considered a threat to her blossoming relationship with Poe, she felt the less he knew---the better.

After their meet, it was evident that Rey weight heavily on his mind. Seventeen new text messages and at least twice as many phone calls--- _damn that Solo doesn't know when to quit does he?_ _It's a good thing I like his dumb-ass!_

"Geez, calm down there, Solo! I was making some English tea!" She jokingly told him as she sat down at her kitchen table and plopped in two sugar cubs into her mug of English tea. 

"You still drink that stuff?!" Ben asked incredulously. 

"It's Twining's and of course I still drink it!" 

“Nice to know even after all these years some things haven’t changed with you, Andor.” Ben said teasing her. 

“You’ve changed.”

“Have I?” Ben asked, a twinge if curiosity lingered in his voice. 

“Your meaner, stronger. Women of good taste in this big city must find that kind of demeanor....sexy.” Rey stated, though she almost immediately wished she hadn’t say anything.

“Why? Are you saying that you find me sexy or something?” 

Flirtatious Ben Solo? Rey had to admit it was a new look for him, seeing as he never once stepped out of his comfort zone during their high school days. All that time it was nervous, shy, jumpy Benjamin Solo tailing and following Rey around like he was her personal dog. She was the outgoing one of the two.

Never had an issue on making new friends or meeting new people. Him, well, he preferred to stay in the shadows and let her do all the talking. Of course, that had to change when he left for New York to pursue his dreams. 

“New York seems to have made a mature man out of you yet, Solo.” Rey then teased, something she loved doing. 

And it was something that he loved even more. They belonged together—in every sense of the word. Together. Just you and I. Us. Soulmates couldn't even begin describe their unshakable bond. In fact, Ben felt it ran much deeper than that. The only thing keeping them apart was Rey and her most recent choice in taste of men.

Poe Dameron as kind and as caring as he had proved to be—it wasn’t enough. Ben didn’t see the fire burning in Rey’s eyes whenever she spoke of him. He didn’t sense a passion, a thrill—nothing.

“Would you have come with me? If I had asked you to, that is?” Ben then asked abruptly. 

“And what would I have done in New York, Ben? I was eighteen years old and—“ 

“We would have figured it out.” He told her in a calm voice. “Two reckless teenagers living it up in a big city with no rules, no boundaries, just us.”

“Ben....”

"The world could be our little oyster....."

He went on to say, completely ignoring the fact that he was going in a direction that was pushing past the boundaries of something called "friendship", which, was something Rey was catching onto ever since their lunch meeting. They had unfinished business....her and Benjamin Organa-Solo.

"Ben, I don't want you getting the wrong idea here, really, but I...."

"What?" He said with a slight scoff. "I'm not saying anything different than what you've heard before---this is _me,_ after all."

Laughing slightly she had to admit, maybe, perhaps she was overacting a bit. _Look, at yourself, Rey, you're insulating something that's not even there! Way to go, Rey. Way to fucking go!_ Then again she hadn't been around him in so long it seems she must have forgotten that her once shy best friend had managed to obtain a dry sense of humor. Only now, she found his whole presence to be somewhat---alluring, captivating---distracting, even. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to---"

"It's okay, don't worry about it." He said with airy voice, dismissing it. 

There would be plenty of time for them to get reacquainted tomorrow anyways. He almost felt like asking her if she had told Poe, but, decided against it the last minute. He might want the crown, but he wasn't going to result devious measures in order to get it, _Don't be that guy, Solo. Not unless you have to be._

"So, where do you want to meet up for lunch tomorrow? I mean, the city is limitless, right?"

"Wherever you want is fine with me." Ben answered her. 

"I haven't been to see your place yet." Rey quipped and she was biting down on her lip as she said this. _What dangerously, stupid thing am I getting myself into by even suggesting this?_

"Are you saying you'd like to have lunch at _my_ place? Is that what you're asking?"

"Well, I don't expect you to go all romantic candles and the whatnot on me, Solo. We both know that's never been your strong-suit." said Rey jokingly. 

Arching his brows at these words he made to quick to add in a snarky tone. "Are you doubting my charm, Miss Andor? Shame on you!" 

"Never." Rey replied, giggling. 

"Listen, I got to run and finish up some last minute things so our lunch tomorrow will not be rudely interrupted. I'll text you the address. See you tomorrow, say around noon?"

"Okay. See you tomorrow."

And with that the phone line went dead. For the briefest moment, Rey felt she might've said too much. Though his tone necessarily hadn't suggested it, but she got a feeling that something was indeed bothering him.

"Ben..." She sighed as she placed her phone down on the table. 

_I would have gone anywhere with you, Ben Solo, anywhere. Life, however, just seemed to have other plans._

* * *

"Shit! Shit! Fucking hell!" Ben cursed loudly as he made to grab the lid of the pasta he was cooking, only to burn himself on the process. "Son of a bitch!" 

He wasn’t a good cook. So why the hell he allowed Rey to even suggest they have lunch at his place was beyond good reasoning? Okay, so maybe a large portion of his frantic running around was due to his nerves. It was the first time he's ever had a woman over at his apartment, and this woman, just happened to be _his_ best friend. He wanted everything to be absolutely....perfect.

"Okay, wine, wine, wine---damn it, where's the wine."

"Right here."

Whipping around he saw Rey standing in the threshold of the kitchen, holding up a bottle of desert wine in her left hand and supporting an expression on her face that nearly sent Ben's heart soaring. She looked stunning in her little sky-blue sundress and white jacket and matching wedged-shoes. Showing off those long toned legs of hers caused Ben to voluntarily bite down on his bottom lip. 

"Shit, you scared me, Rey!" Ben gasped as he placed his hand on his chest. "And you're early."

"You look like you could use an extra hand." She said as she walked into the kitchen, placed both her purse and bottle down onto the counter. The aroma of Italian spices and garlic filled the air causing her stomach to growl slightly. She was literally starving. "So, what did we decided on? Ooh, cheesy pasta and garlic bread, my favorite." 

"I'm glad that you approve." Ben laughed as he grabbed a pot-holder and opened the oven to grab the bread. "So.....I meant to ask you last night, but felt it could wait. Does uh...the boyfriend know that you're here with me?"

"And if he doesn't?" Rey asked crossing her arms. 

"He's not going to come looking for me carrying a pitch-fork, is he?" He then asked as he stared at her.

"Poe Dameron is a good guy, Benjamin Solo, and the second you stop worrying about it, the quicker we can dive into this delicious looking pasta that you've so graciously created for us to enjoy." Rey told him as she grabbed for the cork-opener and popped the lid off the bottle of wine. 

"Why didn't you just tell him that you were meeting up with me for lunch then?" Ben scoffed as he helped her carry the extra plates and dressing over towards the table by the massive-open window. "Why lie to him? He knows we're best friends and that we have no secrets, between us."

"That's for me to know and for you to not worry about."

"Okay, if that's how you want to define it, sure, that's fine with me." Ben said as he walked over and pulled out her chair for her.

She thanked him and sank down and watched as he walked back around and took his seat in front of her. Secrets, oof, that was definitely a new one. Clearly, the Rey he once knew—sweet innocent, can-do-no-wrong, that Rey was no longer present. Time in New York had evidently changed her—then again it had changed him as well.

“We each have our own secrets, I'm sure."

Diving into her pasta, Rey chowed as if this was the last meal she would ever have. Ben sat opposite her with a blank expression on his face. Jesus fucking Christ, kid, save your energy! I have more on the stove! Hell, she was acting like she hadn’t eaten a decent meal in days. What was poor Dameron doing, starving her to death? After gulping down a large portion of wine—Rey belched and looked at ease wit herself. 

“Pardon me.” She said with a giggle, now dabbing at the corners of her mouth with her napkin. “Wow! That was excellent, Ben!!” 

“Thank you.” He smiles as he twirled the last remains of his own pasta onto his fork. “I’m glad you liked it. I was beyond terrified that you wouldn’t—I’m still learning, you know? How to cook that is.” 


End file.
